1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus that ejects ink to a recording medium and thus performs printing.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-211060 discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus in which a paper serving as a recording medium is placed on a conveyance section set at a specific position of a conveyor belt, and ink is ejected from a recording head to the paper so that marginless printing is performed. The conveyance section protrudes from the conveyor belt. The paper is placed on the conveyance section and not in contact with the conveyor belt. Accordingly, even if in marginless printing ink going outside the paper adheres to the conveyor belt, a back surface of the paper is not stained with the ink.